


Captain Of His Soul

by UnicornsAreTheShiz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Injury, It Sucks, Jesus - Freeform, Laith, Langst, Mutual Pining, PINING KEITH, Poetry, Sad, Sappy, both platonic and romantic fluff, ending, klance, romantic, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornsAreTheShiz/pseuds/UnicornsAreTheShiz
Summary: Keith didn't know when his relationship with the Blue paladin had changed.An adventure of Keith finding out about his crush on Lance.





	Captain Of His Soul

Keith didn't know when his relationship with the Blue paladin had changed. Keith hadn't really known Lance, and when the Blue paladin had sprung on the whole rival thing on Keith, he didn't really care. At the time, his brain was only filled with saving Shiro; one of the closest things to family he had at the time. But then as they went to space and started the whole Voltron thing, Keith had started to expand and create a family with his friends.  
Even so, Keith didn't have much thoughts on Lance. The guy sometimes annoyed Keith, but he seemed good natured besides that. Then the Sendak's bomb blew up, and Lance had gotten injured. When Keith had found out that Lance had tried shielding Coran, he was filled with admiration and a sense of pride towards Lance. It was the infamous 'bonding moment' however, that really sparked the change in their relationship. At least to Keith, anyway. Lance letting his guard down and saying words of kindness to Keith had made his heart skip a beat. He didn't know it at the time, but Keith was starting to enjoy Lance's presence more. 

Keith was anxious and excited to see Lance again once he got out of the pod so they could hang and become better friends. But then when Lance had actually gotten out the pod, (more like fallout of) he had immediately flirted with Allura. Then when Keith brought up the bonding moment, Lance had denied even the idea of it. Keith felt both baffled and offended; was being friends with Keith really that undesirable? 

 

\------

 

Somehow though, they had started to become better friends. It had started with jokes, then less arguments, then even hanging out. Lance had even started to try teaching Keith how to play the videogames on the console they got at the Space Mall (Keith still wasn't very good at it).  
But then the battle with Zarkon happened and Shiro went missing. Keith's brother figure was gone yet again, and Keith felt storms of emotions over and over. Just to rub salt in the wound, Keith had to be the new leader. Planets wanted Voltron to protect them. While Keith knew deep down that these other planets had reason to be scared and want proof of protection, his emotions ran wild. Shiro was gone and possibly dead. The aliens could go protect themselves.  
Lance had comforted him, and for some reason, it worked. His inner turmoil was washed away whenever the Blue paladin. Keith had come to realize that Lance had a sort of calming presence to him. Perhaps it was the jokes that distracted you of your problems. Perhaps it was just his kind smile and playful eyes. Keith couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly, but Keith could definitely feel a fluttering in his heart whenever they spoke. 

 

\-------

 

Once Shiro had returned, Keith felt weights being lifted off his shoulders. Everything seemed to be looking up. Lance had even gone to Keith's room to ask for advice. Keith was a little disappointed that Lance's reason why was just because Keith was the leader, but he just continued listening. It was then that a whole new side of Lance was painted for Keith. Lance seemed to have some self-esteem issues based off their short conversation, and Keith was beyond concerned and confused. Once Lance left, Keith sat on his bed. To him, Lance was amazing. This opinion just kept improving the more Keith spoke to Lance.  
Keith liked Lance's beautiful smiles. Keith liked Lance's soft, slightly curly, chocolate-brown hair. He liked Lance's eyes that seemed to never decide on a certain shade of blue. Keith liked Lance's warm tan skin, and the freckles that showed only up close. 

In that moment, Keith realized one thing; he liked Lance...in a more than just friends way. 

 

\------

 

Keith's schedule was getting busy. He kept being called out on mission for the Mamora, but he also had to attend Voltron shows. The shows didn't seem that important, but apparently it was to the rest of the team. After a particularly hard Mamora mission, it turned out Keith missed one of the shows. Keith couldn't really find it in himself to care. He felt bad for disappointing his team, but he had also just witnessed the death of one of his comrades. Plus; Shiro could fly the Black Lion after all. Keith knew that if he left, Lance would be able to still fly a lion, while Voltron could be lead by an actual leader. He decided to leave Voltron and work with the Mamora full time. The team was hesitant at first, but accepted his choice. When Lance let out a playful remark towards him, Keith sensed something else in his voice. He couldn't put a name to it, but he hoped it was something positive. 

 

\-----

 

Keith had finished scouting out some information on Lotor with the Mamora, and had gone to rest and relax in his room. Well 'room' probably wasn't the correct term. It was more like a bed and a sliding door. There was a small light on the ceiling that emitted a soft glow. Keith had closed the door and pulled out his space-phone (not a creative name, but did the job. Pidge had just tweaked the communication devices normal aliens used). As he browsed the news, he came across a live broadcast of the 'Voltron Coalition Show'. The show was definitely going all out; fireworks, ice skating, and more. Keith was also pretty sure Coran was mentally unstable. He kept making weird faces and acting like a cocky Hollywood movie director. It was all very entertaining, and Keith found himself chuckling under his breath. But then Lance's spotlight happened. He was dangling on a rope and doing cool acrobatic tricks that was somehow both very attractive and hilarious at the same time. Keith knew that tricks like that must've required a lot of strength, and that somehow increased the level of attraction Keith felt towards Lance. God, Keith wished he could just pause the whole universe and hang out with Lance. He wished he could just talk and talk with Lance. He wished he could hug Lance and cuddle and stay with him forever. Keith could also feel a desire to kiss the paladin. A very strong desire. Keith continued watching the show until he heard a knock on his door. Opening the door revealed his command officer, and Keith was given another mission. Keith got ready and put away his space-phone, but thoughts of Lance continued to swirl around his brain.

 

\------

 

Voltron was trapped. The planet was about to explode, and everyone would die unless something destroyed the shield. Just the thought of his friends, no, his family dying burned a hole in his heart and filled him with determination. He rushed forward towards the shield, head filled with memories. The resistance fighters that allied with Voltron noticed. They called out his name, desperate to stop him. Keith wouldn't let them die. He didn't want to die. It was a battle of wills.

Keith had a lot of regrets; he wouldn't deny this. But one regret that stuck with him was the regret of not telling Lance how he felt. Keith had figured out that he loved the family he had created in space, but his love for Lance went in a different direction. 

It was a love one felt towards their significant other.

Right as Keith's ship touched the edge of the large force-field, however, a large lasor shot in front of him and blasted it. Keith just barely had enough time to pull away. Lotor had saved them. As Lotor's voice was broadcasted to all of them, Keith's heart pounded in his ears.  
He could've died.  
Keith could've died. It could've been the last time he had seen Shiro, Allura, Hunk, Pidge, Coran, and Lance. 

When he boarded the Castle, his team mates were waiting for him. Allura stood tall, Hunk and Pidge were crying, Shiro and Coran seemed extremely concerned, and Lance held a new level of serious. As soon as Keith exited his ship, everyone sprinted towards him. The sight was kind of terrifying. With his long legs, Lance reached him first. Instead of stopping in front of Keith like Keith had thought, Lance tackled Keith in a hug. Literally. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith, almost crushing him. This close, Keith could smell the ocean and cinnamon on Lance. The smell calmed Keith enough that he had started crying without realizing it. He wrapped his arms around Lance and dug his head into Lance's shoulder. The rest of the team had arrived, and it started with Pidge and Hunk diving forward to hug Keith as well. Shiro wrapped his arms everyone and pulled them close. Coran and Allura had joined the hug as well, and the combined force was enough to make it hard for Keith to breathe. Somehow, though, he was still able to cry and inhale the comforting scent of cinnamon and the ocean.

 

\------

 

Keith had joined Voltron again and started only going on missions every once in a while. This was at the request of his friends, and Keith secretly enjoyed being back with them. Lotor was kept in the prison on the ship and was guarded by the resistance fighters and the Mamora on rotation. Keith's relationship with Lance had improved even more so, as well. They spoke more, and only playfully argued. 

Keith also realized that he loved many things about Lance. 

The way Lance could always make him smile, and he loved the way Lance was always kind. Keith loved all the little quirks Lance had. Keith also found out that he loved Lance's legs. He loved Lance's skinny but toned frame. He loved Lance's broad shoulders, and he loved Lance's height. Keith loved many things about Lance, and they only increased each day. Sadly though, Lance did not know Keith's feelings, and Keith was doubtful that Lance would return those feelings even if he did. 

 

\-----

 

One night, Keith had a nightmare. He didn't remember what he dreamt about, only that he was crying and filled with panic when he woke up. When he checked the clock in his room on the Castle, it read 3 am. Time was skewed on the spaceship, but 3 am was still in the middle of night. Keith decided to get a water pouch, so he quietly exited his room and made his way to the kitchen. On his way, he heard a soft voice. He considered ignoring it, but instead opted to investigate it.  
He followed it to the viewing room, being careful to stay quiet. When he looked inside, he saw a familiar silhouette sitting on a couch. Said silhouette was wrapped up in a blanket quietly mumbling something in a different language. After a moment, Keith registered it as Spanish. It may or may not have been the adrenaline in his system after his nightmare, but Keith stepped forward into the room. He made his way towards the silhouette more commonly known as Lance. When he reached him, he spoke with concern. 

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Keith asked.

Lance lurched forward with a screech. He turned around and relaxed upon realizing it was Keith. 

"Jesus dude! Give a guy a warning next time." Lance said as he got backed on the couch.

"Oh sorry." Keith apologized.

Lance gestured beside him. "You going to sit down?" Lance asked. His tone wasn't negative; it hadn't been when talking to Keith recently.

Keith sat down on the couch beside Lance, knees almost touching the other's. They sat in silence for a minute before Keith remembered what he was going to ask.

"Wait you never answered me. Why are you still up? It's late."

Lance turned to him, an eyebrow raised. 

"What are YOU doing up if it's so late?" He asked.

Keith hesitated, not wanting to talk about his nightmare. Keith looked back at Lance.

"Touché." He settled on.

Lance nodded. Keith noticed Lance looking at the color filled galaxies surrounding them, but Keith was just studying Lance's face. The reflection sitting on Lance's eyes made it seem as though he were something ethereal. Lance shifted his eyes to him, and Keith quickly looked away. He felt Lance's gaze linger before looking back at the stars. 

"What were you saying before I came in?" Keith asked. 

Lance darted his eyes to Keith's. He looked down then back up again. His cheeks were dusted with pink, and that alone made Keith's heart squeeze. Lance sighed.

"It was just a poem I really like. My sister was always into the whole poetry thing, and she got me into it as well." Lance finally mumbled. 

Keith was a little taken a back by that. He never thought of Lance as much of poetry person or anything like it. In the times that Lance found Keith drawing, Lance always said how bad he was at art. Keith just assumed that meant things like poetry, too. 

"Could you tell me the poem?" Keith asked. He was worried Lance would say no, but before Keith could backtrack, Lance answered.

"Sure. It's kind of weird though; you sure you want to hear it?" Lance asked.

Keith nodded.

"Okay then. But you can't laugh at me or anything! Deal?" Lance demanded softly. Keith knew Lance was just acting dramatic based off his rising blush and shifting eyes.

Keith rolled his eyes. "Deal, Lance." Keith said a supporting smile. 

Lance nodded and cleared his throat.

"Out of the night that covers me,    
  Black as the Pit from pole to pole,    
I thank whatever gods may be    
  For my unconquerable soul.    
   In the fell clutch of circumstance  
  I have not winced nor cried aloud.    
Under the bludgeonings of chance    
  My head is bloody, but unbowed.    
   Beyond this place of wrath and tears    
  Looms but the Horror of the shade,  
And yet the menace of the years    
  Finds, and shall find, me unafraid.  
It matters not how strait the gate,    
  How charged with punishments the scroll," Lance paused, swallowing a lump.

"I am the master of my fate, I am the captain of my soul." Lance finished.

As Lance read, his voice was strong and practiced; reading as though he wrote the lines himself. Keith didn't know who wrote it, but he'd recognized it from his middle school English class. Lance met Keith's eyes, something beneath the surface Keith had yet to put a name to.  
Lance seemed to snap out of his stare and raised his hand to the back of his neck to scratch his head. 

"I obviously didn't write it; Henley did. William Henley that is. But I've kind of always liked the message." Lance awkwardly chuckled. 

Keith looked at Lance fondly. "I liked it." He stated. 

Lance beamed and turned completely towards Keith. "Really?" Lance asked.

Keith nodded. 

Lance's smile grew and by god did it make Keith's heart stop. Keith wanted to kiss Lance. Keith wanted to kiss Lance with all the love he had. He wanted to cuddle up beside Lance and he wanted to be enveloped in the calm that was Lance.  
Instead, Keith let himself lean against Lance. His head fell on top of Lance's shoulder. Lance's breath hitched, but he made no move to separate. Lance even moved closer. 

Together, they slowly drifted asleep. 

 

 

\--------

 

Keith slashed the last sentry in half when he heard a cut off yell and a gasp. Keith whipped around. Suddenly Keith was overwhelmed by the images. He saw a sentry about to fire again, he saw a wide eyed Lance, he saw a shot enter Lance's chest.  
Coran had once asked Pidge why humans said time had slowed down. Pidge had interrupted him before he started asking if humans had time altering powers, and had answered that it was the human brains way of absorbing as much information as possible in times of need. Time wasn't actually changed; it was just how one perceived things that changed. She said it worked the opposite way as well, and that's how time can pass so fast when you're doing something like listening to music and such.  
Keith decided that he didn't like the human brain.  
With a new sense of determination, Keith leapt forward and cut the sentry's head clean off. Keith rushed over to Lance and gently laid him down. He set Lance's head on his lap, and he spoke desperately into the coms.  
"Guys, guys! We need help! Lance is injured and...oh god please send help." 

Immediately, their teammates voices flooded the coms; Shiro's was the one that most stood out. 

"What is your location? Where is he injured?" Shiro tried to remain calm, but he couldn't mask the concern lacing his voice.

Keith answered while still holding Lance. Keith could tell that Lance was having trouble breathing. As a sign of comfort, Keith muted the coms after getting conformation of help coming. Keith lifted Lance's helmet, setting it to the side before starting to brush his fingers through Lance's hair.  
Lance seemed to try to speak. Keith couldn't control it anymore, and let his tears escape his eyes. Lance tapped Keith's other hand. Immediately, Keith opened his hand and Lance threaded their fingers together.  
"Come on it'll be okay. It'll be okay. You just gotta hold out, Lance. You can do it. It might hurt now, but once we get you in a pod you'll be okay." Keith spoke encouraging words in between sniffles. 

Lance looked at Keith, his eyes drooping. He shot his signature smile while his body shook with coughs.  
Lance had tears in his eyes, and he lifted his hand that wasn't entangled with Keith's. His hand brushed Keith's cheek. Keith leaned into the touch, bending down. 

He pressed his lips against Lance's, and Lance kissed back. Keith could taste the metallic taste of blood, but he still continued kissing Lance. 

After a moment, Lance's hand dropped from Keith's cheek. The hand holding Keith's went limp. Still, Lance continued the kiss, right until the last possible moment. Soon enough, though, Lance stopped.  
Keith pulled back, but he kept his eyes shut.

It wasn't real; it couldn't be.

Lance couldn't have died. 

The limp body that lie in front of him said otherwise. 

After a few more moments, Hunk and Shiro barreled in.  
They made their way to Keith and lifted Lance from Keith's lap.  
Someone had carried Keith as well, but everything was blurry after that. 

 

\------

 

Keith felt numb.

He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe the boy with beautiful smiles was would never smile again. He couldn't believe the boy with soft, slightly curly, chocolate-brown hair was gone. He couldn't believe the boy with eyes that seemed to never decide on a certain shade of blue would never see again. The boy with warm tan skin, and the freckles that showed only up close would never breathe again. The boy who always made Keith laugh, and who could light up a room. The boy who loved poetry and had memorized words that meant something to him. 

He was dead.

 

Keith loved Lance, but now Lance couldn't love him back.

**Author's Note:**

> God does this probably suck. I tried writing something romantic, and it turned sad. Honestly that's me with anything. Sorry if the grammar sucked! Peace, dudes!!


End file.
